Team of Individuals
by eemmaatt33
Summary: The strength of the team is each individual member; the strength of each member is the team. A series of one shots about our favourite Alien Entomologist team.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Dex Hamilton Alien Entomologist belongs to March Entertainment and SLR Productions, directed by Matthew Fermandes. This is a non for profit literature and is intended for entertainment purposes only. Please remember to review.

* * *

**Prologue**

Within the year 3000, a plague of alien insects are on the rise. A brooding mystery is revealed, with an evil mastermind emerging from the shadows.

Alien Entomologist, Dex Hamilton, is leading a unique insect sanctuary on Earth called Hamilton's Habitat. As his team encounters unworldly bugs, an adventure begins to bring balance back to nature.

Hamilton's Habitat is the most advanced alien insect sanctuary in the known galaxy. Located in Metro City, it towers 200 stories above the ground. A special team of entomologists investigate the unique abilities of insects for the betterment of man.

These extraordinary researchers dedicate their special abilities to a worldwide catch and release program. Together they are Dex Hamilton, Zap Monogan, Jenny 10 and Tung 'The Fantastic Frog Boy'.


	2. Chapter One: Appetite

Characters: Tung and Bream

Summary: They shared an appetite and an appreciation for the culinary arts. Their love was strong. However one was returning back to Earth, and the other was left behind.

* * *

**Appetite**

Tung was sitting on a constructed metal jetty, dipping his feet into the now safe waters of Deucalion, an industrialised city build upon a planet with no surface land. He was happy they saved the locals from the Imperial Water Scorpions but was sad to leave the only girl he had ever liked behind.

Bream, a daughter of one of the cities fisherman, was a sweet girl beloved by the children for her gifts and selflessness. She was a frog humanoid, her species having long ago adapted to the difficult conditions of a water planet, and was absolutely beautiful to Tung. Her smile was dazzling and her laughter never failed to make his skin tingle with happiness. He was absolutely infatuated with her.

The problem was that he had no way to stay in contact, as her planet was basic and the technology inferior. With no communication she was bound to forget about him, and he couldn't bear the idea. He had thought about staying behind to live with her but he was a part of the Hamilton Habitat and couldn't leave his team behind. They were more like a family to him, then his real one! He thought about asking Bream to leave her planet with him, but she was needed here and he couldn't ask for such a selfish thing.

Now he was stuck in an endless circle of misery, unable to think of any solution to their communication issue. Tung sighed again and splashed his feet into the water. Another body sat down next to him and placed her webbed hand over his. Gulping down the nervousness he felt, he turned to Bream and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss my frog boy." Bream sighed.

"Yeah me too...I mean frog girl...wait I mean, you know what I mean." Tung blushed a deep red. Bream laughed at his awkwardness, finding his stumbling endearing.

"Thank you so much for saving my people. You're a real hero... my hero." This time it was Bream who blushed.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." Tung whispered back.

"And the fishes of course," Bream chuckled.

"And the fishes," Tung smiled.

Both were blushing hard; their fingers tangled together and shoulders touching softly.

"I have to leave soon." Tung stated.

"I know." Bream looked at the ocean sunset.

"We won't be able to keep in contact and I'll only be able to make monthly visits. I hope...I hope you don't..."

Bream interrupted.

"I won't ever forget you, Tung. I'll always be here waiting for your return."

Bream slowly leaned in and placed her hand on Tung's face. Tung leant into the unfamiliar contact and turned his face towards hers. Both were only a few inches away but never lost eye contact. They parted their lips and took the final plunge. Lips mashed in a sweet embrace. Tung's hands ran down her back, while Bream placed her hands around his neck.

When they finally parted they were out of breath and panting hard, exhilarated from the new experience. They held hands again and looked deeply into the other's eyes. The setting sun gleamed on the two lovers and their eyes lit up like sparkling gems.

"TUNG! TUNG, WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice called from behind.

Tung sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Bream.

"I can't stay any longer."

A small tear trailed down Bream's cheek.

"Promise me that you'll visit soon." Bream whispered.

"I promise."

Tung squeezed her hand for the last time then ran off to the impatient voice. He turned around at the end of the jetty and waved to the girl of his dreams. He would make sure that they returned again, even if it meant another trip involving seaweed collection.


	3. Chapter Two: Speed

Characters: Zap

Summary: He was the youngest pilot to achieve a Galactic Speed Record.

* * *

**Speed**

Zap smiled in the driver's seat of the Hamilton spaceship. The team had successfully obtained the alien insect they needed, without any of the usual difficulties. Everyone was in a bright mood at the smooth mission accomplishment. Zap, being the pilot, had to continue concentrating on flying but the others could sit back and relax. Dex was glad everything went well but had missed the adrenaline rush that came with the territory of handling dangerous bugs. He grinned deviously when an idea came to mind.

"Hey Zap?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still working on setting that Galactic Speed Record?"

"Yeah...what are you suggesting?" Zap turned to look at Dex.

"Well, we do have some spare time and quite a distance back to Earth, how about a little race on the way home?"

Jenny raised her eyebrow at that proposition.

"Really? That's awesome. Get ready everyone, because we're going to hit hyperspace!" Zap cheered.

The team quickly strapped themselves into their reinforced chairs and Zap began to gain speed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Dex because..." Jenny was interrupted as the momentum pushed her body back into the seat. Dex was ecstatic.

Zap pushed the thrust loadings onto maximum, transferring all energy into the rockets. He kept the ship steady and watched the speedometer click past its recommended velocity. The numbers rose steadily and Zap sent the last ounce of fuel to the thrusters for a final quick boost.

Everyone was silent as Zap brought the ship back under control and down to a recommended speed. They couldn't see his face as he fiddled with the controls.

"Well, did you do it?" The team asked impatiently.

Zap turned around with a large smile on his face.

"I beat the Galactic Speed Record by 0.03 seconds!"

The team broke into loud cheers, as Jenny suddenly gasped.

"That makes you the youngest galactic pilot to ever achieve a speed record! Congratulations Zap!"

"And you thought it was a waste of time..." Zap joked.

Suddenly a message was transferred onto the ships main screen. Jenny quickly opened it and skimmed through, grimacing as she finished.

"Uh guys, this says we've been fined by the Galactic Law Enforcers for excessive speeding... and they've issued us an enormous fine!" Jenny exclaimed.

"What? B-but..."Zap stammered.

"Hey at least they have the speed on record now!" Tung added, still as cheerful as ever.

The team sighed, and argued all the way back to Earth about whose pay check would be forfeited for the heavy fine.


	4. Chapter Three: Control

Characters: Zap, Dex and Syrrus

Summary: "Insects tend to appreciate my influence. Half insects too it would seem." Syrrus gains control of Zap.

* * *

**Control**

Syrrus floated carefully around the two captured humans. After a thousand years of being trapped in a crystal prison, his centipedes had finally released him, and brought him two guests to entertain. One was in his early twenties, dressed in a red uniform. He held himself strong, which suggested that he was the leader type. The other was only a teenager, clothed in a black uniform, and held a steely gaze, clearly unimpressed with the situation.

Syrrus's keen sense of smell picked up something unusual about the younger one. He glided gracefully over to the struggling boy and sniffed inquisitively at his scent. It was alluring to him, familiar but oddly different at the same time.

"You intrigue me." Syrrus looked lustfully into the boys face.

Zap struggled to get away, squirming in the centipedes hold. Syrrus continued to ponder until he finally realised what the boy held, that he found so attractive. He smiled greedily, as he leant in closer.

"Hm, half insect are you," Syrrus stroked the boys face in a soft gesture, "How does one go about that? Is there a pill?" He floated back and admired Zap from head to toe.

"I was born this way." Zap felt insulted and disgusted by the unwanted advances.

"Lucky boy," He chuckled, as Zap turned his head away.

One of the large centipedes roared.

"It's alright, your Syrrus is back. Have you ever seen anything so majestic as my insects," bragged Syrrus.

"Nah, I've got a hundred bigger ones at home," interrupted Dex.

"Really like what?" Syrrus momentarily forgot about Zap and floated over to the remaining human, previously left ignored.

They began to discuss their favourite insects, bragging about the species that the other hadn't collected yet. Zap knew that the two insect lovers could talk continuously for hours and interrupted them before they got too involved in the conversation.

"Dex!"

"What? Oh, right, where was I? Ah, yes, I was being evil," Syrrus glared menacingly at his prisoners, "As you've seen, I have a special affinity for insects. Perfect organisms. Its people I'm not so keen on. They don't seem to like me."

"I can't imagine why?" Zap quipped. Syrrus ignored that remark and continued to monologue at Dex.

"You however, seem an interesting lad. I may have use for you yet." He stroked his beard. Dex felt worried about this disclosure.

"To do what?"

"Just think how many more of our beloved insects there could be in the galaxy. If only there were no more dreadful people getting in their way!" Syrrus grumbled.

"There's room for both Syrrus. I've built my life around that."

Syrrus thought for a moment.

"Hm...Pity."

He commanded the centipede holding Zap to release him onto the floor. Zap landed roughly on his knees and pushed himself up to look at the floating figure of Syrrus. Now was his chance to act. Zap stretched out his wings and set his face into one of determination. Launching high, he started flying upwards. This was when Syrrus extended his hand, ready to control him, as he did with all insects.

Zap stopped mid flight when he felt a foreign presence enter his brain. It was the most unusual feeling, as every thought and worry disappeared. He hovered mid flight in a trance-like state, only dimly aware of his surroundings. That's when he heard the voice, whispering gently to his head.

_Fly back to the ground and desist..._

He obeyed the command without thought and slowly flew back to the ground, touching down softly.

_You're mine now pet... Bow to your master..._

Zap swiftly bowed and silenced, unable to move position until Syrrus commanded him. He could still hear those around him but he was without sight, as his eyes were facing towards the ground. Zap knew this should bother him, but the voice had commanded him too, so obey he must.

"Insects tend to appreciate my influence. Half insects too it would seem," Syrrus smiled longingly at Zap. He then turned back to Dex and frowned, "My centipedes could crush you like a... well, a bug," Syrrus smiled, "But it would be so much more interesting if he does it." Syrrus pointed to Zap.

Dex felt his mouth open in shock. He would never purposely hurt Zap and he knew that if Zap succeeded and actually killed him, that he would never forgive himself.

_Pick up a stone... Kill your friend..._

Zap walked blankly forward, an unblinking stare adorned his face.

"ZAP!" Dex struggled.

Syrrus laughed at the pain of betrayal in Dex's eyes.

"This is such fun," Syrrus pointed again at Zap, commanding him with more force.

_Pick up the stone... Kill him..._

Zap stepped forward and picked up a large stone from the ground. He held it easily in his hands and flew up towards Dex.

_Kill him... Do it now..._

"We could have made such a wonderful team, you and I, filled with wonderful insects. Free from irritating pests!" taunted Syrrus

"Zap stop!" Dex cried.

Zap flew slowly up to Dex's height, hovering with the stone just above his head. Dex struggled harder in the centipedes grip.

"Zap! Can you hear me? Please!" Dex begged.

His voice broke through to Zap's memories. It was…familiar…like he heard it every day. He looked down at the figure he was about to destroy. Did he know him? Zap struggled to search his memories, as the voice continued to command him. A blurry image of Dex appeared in his head.

That's Dex... Dex is your friend... Don't hurt him...

_Kill him... kill him..._

You have the control now... Not Syrrus...

_Kill…him... K-kill..._

You're not just an insect... you're a human being too...

Zap had escaped the mind control and froze where he stood. Quickly taking in his surroundings, he was shocked at what was happening. Zap quickly winked at Dex and acted in a mindless trance again. Dex sighed in relief and played his part as the scared victim. Zap lifted the stone high above his head and threw it down with force onto the centipede's leg.

The centipede roared in pain and released Dex straight into Zaps waiting arms. He flew them up high into the air above the angry insects. Syrrus tried to gain control of Zap again but Zap knew that it wouldn't work. He wasn't just part insect; he was part human too! That's what made him unique.


	5. Chapter Four: Nightclub

Characters: Zap and Black Widow

Summary: In the nightclub Zap was enticed. Black Widow was unlike any other girl. She was different. And he liked that.

* * *

**Nightclub**

The crowdedness of the club was the first thing that struck him. No sooner had Zap pushed through the double metal doors, he was surrounded by people. He took a large breath, unused to the sea of bodies, and pushed himself into the fray of the dance floor. _This is your chance to live it up. Have some fun_ thought Zap, as he joined the crowd and began to dance.

The music swept over him like waves, the uplifting rhythm taken to a whole new level with the pulsating beats. People swirled around him, all of them enveloped within the music. Flashes of red, blue and green lights lit up the room for tiny fractions of seconds.

But Zap hardly noticed. Nothing was in his mind apart from the moment and the music. A girl appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. If it wasn't so dark, she would have seen his face turn bright red.

"Hey bright eyes, glad you could join the party!" Black Widow shouted over the music.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Zap yelled back. "Do you have your doppelganger playing the beats?"

Black Widow nodded and leaned in close to his ear.

"I wanted to share a dance with you."

Zap gulped as Black Widow looked suggestively back at him, biting her bottom lip. She grabbed his hand and led them into the middle of the crowded room. In the semi-darkness the couple looked good. Cropped black hair, a tight mini dress and high heel boots, Black Widow was stunning. Zap looked attractive too, with his short dark hair, tanned skin and handsome face, as he dressed in body-hugging clothes.

The couple was soon grinding, as Black Widow led Zap through the movements, pulling his hands along her waist. She leant into his body and swayed seductively. They moved as one, intimately feeling the other. Black Widow placed her hands around Zaps neck, as Zap slowly placed his hands on her hips becoming more confident as the night wore on.

She leant in, and before he knew it they were kissing, lips locked fiercely and tongues clashed together. Zap had never kissed like this before and wasn't sure what to do, but instinct took over and be began to taste her mouth. He moved his tongue over her teeth, whilst she groaned into his lips. Black Widow roughly grabbed his hair and yanked him closer, as Zaps hands strayed lower and cupped her butt.

They soon had to part for air and were breathing harshly. Black Widow leaned softly in and kissed Zap's cheek, slowly making her way to his ear, which she softly nibbled on.

"I should get back to my DJ gig," She spoke.

Zap groaned, as she began to assault his neck with kisses and bites.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright eyes!"

With that last comment she strutted away, leaving Zap alone on the dance floor. Shortly after, he was sweep up again in the crowd. His lips left tingling and small goosebumps littering his exposed neck.


	6. Chapter Five: Trapped

Characters: Jenny and Syrrus

Summary: Trapped inside the enclosure with the tyrant Syrrus, Jenny could only hope that Dex would return soon.

* * *

**Trapped**

Jenny used the last of her strength, as she slammed the Methullian Beetle's enclosure shut, locking herself and Syrrus inside.

Syrrus gasped and ran over to the doors as he tried to prise them open with his hands. He turned angrily at Jenny and screamed in her face.

"What have you done!?"

Jenny sneered at him, having had successfully tricked him into capture.

"They only open from the outside."

Syrrus screamed again, clutching his head at his stupidity.

"If you're looking for a vent, there isn't one. They get air from semi-permeable floor tiles," Jenny continued.

"But you sealed yourself in with me." Syrrus towered over her.

"Dex is on his way. He'll let us out... or not?" Jenny kept her ground.

"You're not afraid of me? Of being trapped in here with me, until your friend returns?" Syrrus slithered over closer.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a scary guy, but I'm more afraid of what you might do if I let you go. Whatever you do to me has got nothing on that," Jenny backed up further against the wall.

"Hm, your friend Dex certainly surrounds himself with impressive specimens," he gave her an appraising look, "Really impressive."

Jenny felt her skin crawl and tried to put a larger distance between them. Syrrus laughed at her pathetic attempt to get away from him and rose gracefully into the air. He levitated quickly towards her, pinning her hard against the glass wall. Jenny struggled to move, she was so spent from the previous fight, that all her energy was sapped away.

Syrrus laughed cruelly, as he lifted her hands above her head. He leant in close to her face. Jenny tilted her head away, afraid of what he might do.

"I'll show you the true meaning of fear," he whispered into her ear.

Jenny couldn't stop shivering, wishing that Dex would hurry up and save her. Syrrus saw the panic on her face and gleamed, he was the most feared creature in the galaxy. He wouldn't let some little girl best him.

Syrrus slithered his tentacles up her legs, feeling Goosebumps over the skin he touched.

"No..." Jenny tried again to push him away.

He carefully crawled up her thighs to the bottom of her dress. Pushing it slowly up over her stomach, Jenny was terrified. He rubbed small circles on her bare skin, delighted when she whimpered.

"Please don't..." She cried.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes..."

She begged that he stop.

"Good," He smirked.

Syrrus rushed forward and smashed his mouth onto hers. She kept her lips closed but a sharp bite had her gasp, as Syrrus mashed his tongue against hers. They broke away shortly afterwards, Syrrus licking his lips in glee. Jenny sobbed. He had stolen her first kiss, one that she could never get back.

Syrrus roughly picked her up by her neck, squeezing tightly on her airway. Jenny began to gasp for air, choking and spluttering. She tried clawing at his hands but she could barely move them. He glared harshly at her and threw her across the habitat. She landed in a pile on the floor, limbs tangled and struggling to breathe.

Syrrus looked away from Jenny's motionless body and began to hum in concentration.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She whispered.

The enclosure rattled, as Syrrus commanded his insects to free him.

"I can't say it hasn't been fun but I really have to go..." He smirked one last time at the broken figure at his feet and telepathically called to his ride home.


End file.
